Twist again
by Fleur Daphne Potter
Summary: Set in 7th year, after the downfall of Voldemort, slight AU, Hogwarts has been rebuilt and everyone is going back redo their final year. Harry/Daphne HPDG Haphne


In a large townhouse in Notting Hill, in the master bedroom, an eighteen year old man with messy black hair and emerald eyes stirred. He'd come a long from the skinny boy in baggy clothes stuck in a cupboard. After the final battle, Harry went with his girlfriend, Daphne Greengrass – who he had been dating during his 6th year at Hogwarts and went with him on the Horcrux hunt during what should have been their 7th year.

They had been meaning to leave with Ron and Hermione, but within a month, Ron had had enough of sleeping in a tent and not having massive amounts of food, and after a massive argument, gave Hermione an ultimatum. "Leave with me, or I am breaking up with you and I'll never see you again." Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on how you looked at it, she left with Ron. With just the two of them, the food lasted longer before they worked out that they needed money, and a place to stay.

Daphne had then thought about that and actually realised that Harry being absolutely loaded and having come into his full inheritance, meant that he could simply go to Gringotts' and get a muggle debit-card and then see what houses he had in his name, other than Headquarters.

As it turned out they were also able to ask for a way to either destroy a Horcrux or simply find one.

That was when they saw the house in Notting Hill and the goblins noticed the Horcrux in Harry's head.

From there the ritual to remove the Horcrux and then use it find others wasn't too difficult. Extremely painful, even for someone with a high pain tolerance like Harry. It had taken them only a week to narrow it down to only Nagini, the only problem was, Voldemort had her too close by for them to actually get it. So the set about expanding the basement of the townhouse and training in all the magic they could think of and find in the many books Harry had in his library.

It had taken them until May before they thought they were ready enough that they could start to make plans for drawing out Voldemort himself – they had rather painfully learnt the taboo on the name 'Voldemort', and so were calling him by his muggle name.

When they came to the conclusion that you could use the taboo against them. By saying Voldemort and the name of any Death Eater they might want to face called them out.

So when they picked a location and called everyone they could think of to see who would answer the call to arms. The answer came back as a massive amount, all of the DA and over half of the Auror's answered before the Order even got wind of the operation. Because they needed somewhere they all knew, Hogwarts was drawn up again for its original purpose, to be a castle, easy to defend against magical attacks.

With the call for arms out and a battlefield chosen, they just needed to make the enemy aware of the battlefield, with that in mind, Harry and Daphne made their way to Hogwarts, infiltrating with all of their reinforcements to the front gate and then onto the castle itself. Whereupon they were finally spotted and the resident Death Eaters called their master to notify him.

The battle had lasted for two days before Harry finally called Riddle out to fight to the death, with the promise of a full surrender, fit with oaths from both sides, to whomever it was that won.

As the clash between the titans took place, Daphne made sure to destroy the final Horcrux, using the Sword of Gryffindor.

The duel came down to Harry's Animagus form in the end, a black panther with emerald eyes. With Riddle weakened and looking exhausted after a three hour dual, Harry ran at him and transformed into the panther before swatting aside Riddle's wand and then clamping his jaws down on his side and violently tearing until the Dark Lord was torn apart.

With that end, the clean up started and sentences began. Nobody got off on the imperious excuse that shouldn't have.

"When Harry rolled over to look at his girlfriend he was astounded by just how beautiful she was. Long blonde hair, framing aristocratic facial features, full pink lips, and when open, the clearest blue eyes he had ever seen. Just as he was thinking about them they crack open, as if called.

"Hey beautiful," Harry murmured softly.

"Morning, what's got you staring at me this morning?" Daphne questioned.

He just lay there on his side inches away from her face, staring into her eyes, memorising every detail of them over and over, how the light coming in through their light curtains played across her face and hair. "I was just thinking about how lucky I am, that you chose me, that day a couple of years ago. To think the same ice cold girl I asked to the Yule Ball, because I couldn't get who I wanted. And yet if I could go back now, there would be nothing I'd like to change. Nothing. All those days sneaking around to make sure no one knew we were snogging and studying together. And now lying here with you curled next to me completely nude. I... it's... I don't know I can't describe all these feeling I have for you, but I know one thing. I'm absolutely, completely and utterly in love with you. I have these moments where I just want to shout out that I managed to get you. The beautiful, sexy, irresistible, cunning, ambitious and a bloody genius." By the end Daphne was had a faint blush on her cheeks and wanted nothing more than to roll over and have the most passionate sex they had ever had.

"We still have a few hours until we have to be ready to catch the train, what say to you having two straight hours of sex then joining me in the bath afterwards?" Was all the warning Harry got before she rolled him over and straddled his waist.

Harry Potter was laying on his bed enjoying one of the rare moments where he and is girlfriend, Daphne Greengrass could just enjoy themselves. It seemed to be happening less and less these days.

Looking down his front, from where he was lying on his back, Harry could appreciate the sight that was the blond head of hair on his chest that seem to make all of his worries go away.


End file.
